Rise of a Cragmite
by RoboticMasterMind
Summary: This is the story and life of Percival Tachyon and his rise to power. Please Review!


Rise of a Cragmite

Warning has Major spoilers to Tools of Destruction and some from A Crack in Time...

Also I am not very fond of the Cragmite Tachyon and he is very annoying, but wrote this because I am bored and thought it was something interesting to write.

* * *

Frozen

It was a cold night with nothing but emptiness and the howling wind blowing in the deserted wasteland of the Kreeli Comet. Two lombaxes walked together holding a pick and a shovel; they wandered for hours until they came across a solid wall of ice.

The aura in the sky was like the northern lights with smaller comets flying by with their rainbow colored tails trailing behind them. There were many amazing planets with sparking rings surrounding them and the majestic shape of the Iris super computer.

"Tonya, I think this is a good spot to start digging," the male lombax said shivering against the cold; he was a light orange with brown stripes and indigo eyes shining with a sense of adventure and ecstasy.

"Are you sure Raxis, it looks a little rough for our pick and shovel," Tonya, a light orange lombax with red stripes replied running her cold fingers across the ice.

"Naw, looks can be deceiving and anyway the pick is reinforced with laser technology, it shouldn't be that hard," Raxis managed to place his hand on her shoulder because she was taller than him and looked her in the eyes, they where a beautiful golden color.

She smiled and shoved a shovel in his hands playfully, "flattery won't get you anywhere."

"What, I was just reassuring you!" He protested loud enough that his voice trailed off and echoed across the isolated wasteland.

"Right, you were," she said sarcastic, "let's just start digging."

"Alright then, on with the expedition," Raxis shrugged his shoulders and struck the wall with the shovel.

They dug expertly at a constant pace. When they talked they could see their breath in the crisp and frozen air.

They were both digging for hours, but with no luck of finding any artifacts or lost treasure. Raxis sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow, "We're not getting anywhere," his teeth chattered, from the long labor and exposure to the cold.

"I told you that this piece of ice wasn't worth it, but no you weren't listening," Tonya complained throwing her pick on the frozen ground and placing both her hands on her hips.

He wasn't listening to her because he spotted something dark and out of place in the ice. He squinted and pressed his muzzle against the hard, cold and frozen surface. It wasn't just a dark spot in the ice, there was something there and he quickly grabbed the pick that Tonya dropped.

"Were you even listening to me Raxis?" Tonya shouted sounding annoyed.

"There's something in the ice!" Raxis said quickly.

"What!" she said surprised, "are you sure?"

"Positive," he said reassuringly as he confidently melted the ice with the pick.

Tonya was baffled with her partner's behavior, but she believed him. Raxis maybe a stubborn lombax but he knew what he was taking about and she admired every bit about him. She grabbed the shovel and started assisting him in his attempt to reach the unown object in the ice.

After a few minutes of hard labor the object fell to the ground. They both were shocked; it looked like an egg of some sort. Raxis reached slowing and cautiously picked the frozen egg up.

"Raxis, it l-looks like a Cragmite's egg," she said slowly. She soon realized that it was one of those sinister creatures that nearly destroyed the galaxy from depriving so many planets of their resources and her heart almost stopped a beat at the danger. "Raxis put it back, it's a Cragmite and who knows what will happen if it lives!" she hissed.

"But Tonya the Cragmites are gone, sent to another dimension," He protested. "We can't leave something here in the cold to die."

How much she hated the idea of keeping a Cragmite alive, but her partner was right. Lombaxes weren't cold-blooded killers and she some how felt the same pity her partner was feeling. She sighed, "Alright, we can keep it."

Raxis smiled, "ya know I always wanted to be a father."

She rolled her eyes and gathered up all the equipment, "whatever."

"What, it's true have I ever lied to you?" he bundled the egg close to his chest.

They both entered their star cruiser after an hours trek and were off to Fastoon home planet of the lombaxes.

This is probably the shortest Chapter I've ever wrote. Hoped you all enjoyed it, Reviews are encouraged.


End file.
